


Restraint

by Blizardstar



Category: Callisto 6 (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, GraffitiPunk, Spoilers up to 2.10 I guess?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-24 05:41:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18565072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blizardstar/pseuds/Blizardstar
Summary: Cass is afraid of how her super strength will affect her time in the bedroom. Luma has an idea about how she might be able to help.





	Restraint

“I’m just worried I’ll hurt you or something.”  
“You won’t.”  
“But-“  
“We all got a little stronger than normal from the Callisto energy too, Cass. I’m not fragile.”  
“But I’ve got the super strength and even I still don’t have resistance to some of the things I could do! Even if the energy gave you a boost I could still hurt you so easily and what if I lose control while we’re going at it and I- I crush your skull between my thighs or bite a chunk from your shoulder or dislocate your arm or-“  
Luma reaches up and gently lays a hand on Cass’s cheek.  
“Cass,”  
Cass putters out of her anxious rambling to look Luma in the eyes, arms falling back to her lap from where she had started waving them around.  
“Yeah?”  
“Do you just not want to do it?”  
“No! No I really want to-“  
“Cass, I’m serious. If you just don’t want to do it that’s really ok and I’m totally fine with that. You don’t have to make up a bunch of stuff about my safety, you can just say no.”  
“No, no, I really do want to do it. With you.”  
“Promise?”  
“Yeah.”  
Luma smiles at Cass, who returns a big dorky grin and Luma can see in her eyes the way Cass is looking at her and it makes her fall in love even more by the second. Luma leans in and kisses Cass gently on the lips, which Cass eagerly returns, before pulling away.  
“So what’s the problem then?”  
Cass exhales, running a hand through her hair trying to sort out where she’d pulled at it a few moments ago.  
“It’s,- even if I’m not going to crush your head like a watermelon between my thighs or something,”  
_Now isn’t that a thought,_  
“I just don’t want to like, pull your hair too hard or like dig my fingers into your back or your shoulders or your pretty little butt to where it really actually hurts in like not a sexy way.”  
Luma sighs and stares at Cass. _She really is just afraid of hurting me_. Luma leans in and kisses Cass on the lips, who after a moment of surprise doesn’t hesitate to kiss back. They stay that way, tangled up in each other for a moment until a smile breaks out across Luma’s lips as an idea pops into her head. They part for breath and Luma gazes into Cass’s eager eyes.  
“So. It sounds like most of your worry about hurting me is with your hands?”  
“I uh, yeah, I guess.”  
Luma leaned in, eyes exaggeratedly half lidded  
“What if we made your hands, not a problem anymore?”  
“Like how?”  
“I have an idea, just give me a little time.”  
“Ok.”  
....  
“Can we get back to kissing now?”  
“Definitely.”

—————

This was a talk they’d had a week ago, lying together in Cass’s bed in Blue Dolphin base. They had spent the rest of that night just cuddling together with gentle kisses and Cass hadn’t thought much of it until just short of an hour ago when Luma asked if she was up for it tonight. She hadn’t known what she was expecting but she’s not sure if she was surprised by the stupid looking red fuzzy handcuffs Luma pulled from her pocket once the door to Cass’s room shut behind them.

Cass looked up now at the cuffs now around her wrists and wrapped around the head of the bed as Luma leaned back from setting them in place.  
“Comfy?”  
“Yeah.”  
“Good.”  
Luma leaned down for a kiss which Cass gladly returned. They parted and Cass gave a purposefully gentle tug at the cuffs as they jangled against the metal at the head of the bed.  
“I could still break out of these in a second you know.”  
“You won’t.”  
“How do you know that?”  
“Because I said so.”  
Luma leaned in and gave her a quick peck on the lips with one hand gently lifting her chin and Cass couldn’t help the shiver that ran through her at that and she realizes that this was in fact a very good idea.

**Author's Note:**

> I might write the rest of this some day if I get more comfortable writing Actual Smut but for now this is it. If anyone wants to take this and run with it be my guest, AO3 has the “works inspired by this one” function for a reason. 
> 
> Also reassuring your partner that it’s ok if they just don’t want to fuck is Important and doesn’t mean you think they think your relationship is lesser than one that has fucking this has been a PSA.


End file.
